


Magical Creatures and Their Habitats

by orphan_account



Series: Magical Creatures and Their Habitats [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Magizoologist Mike Wheeler arrives in Los Angeles, he intends his stay to be just a brief stopover. However, when his magical case is misplaced and some of Mike's fantastic beasts escape, it spells trouble for everyone . . .This is a repost because I accidentally deleted the original.





	Magical Creatures and Their Habitats

A large, isolated, derelict chateau emerges sits in darkness. The building is shrouded in mist, eerie, silent.

Five Aurors stand, wands aloft, tentative as they edge towards the chateau. A sudden explosion of pure white light sends them flying.

Their bodies are scattered, lying motionless at the entrance to a large parkland. A figure steps forward and he stares up into the night sky.

\---

A bright, clear Los Angeles day. Seagulls swoop overhead.

A large passenger ship glides past the Golden Gate Bridge. Passengers lean over the rails, looking excitedly towards the oncoming land.

A figure sits on a bench, Mike Wheeler, weatherbeaten, wiry, wearing an old blue overcoat. Beside him rests a battered brown leather case. A catch on the case flicks open of its own accord. Mike swiftly bends down to close it.

Placing the case on his lap, Mike leans in, whispering.

"Rory - you settle down now, please. It won't be long."

\---

Among bustling crowds, Mike walks down the gangplank of the ship.

Mike stands at the Customs - a long row of desks by the shipyard, manned by serious-looking American officials. A customs official examines Mike's very tattered British passport.

"British, huh?"

"Yes."

"First trip to Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

He gestrures to Mike's case, "Anything edible in there?"

Mike places a hand over his breast pocket, "No."

"Livestock?"

The catch on Mike's case flicks open again. Mike looks down and hastily closes it.

"Must get that fixed - ah, no."

The customs official is suspicious, "Let me take a look."

Mike places the case on the desk between them and discreetly flicks a brass dial to 'Muggleworthy.'

The customs official spins the case towards him and pops the catches, lifting the lid to reveal pyjamas, various maps, a journal, an alarm clock, a magnifying glass and a Ravenclaw scarf. Finally satisfied, he closes the case.

"Welcome to Los Angeles."

"Thank you."

Mike gathers his passport and case.

"Next!"

Mike exits through Customs.


End file.
